Crazy That Way
by hazelbazel92
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first fan-fiction story so I'm a bit nervous. I decided to write a story for all the Talcide fans out there since there are only a few (and I just love this pairing). However, this is just a little short fiction that I wrote one night. Please let me know if you like it or not by leaving as many reviews as you like. I'm open to all of your opinions!
1. Chapter 1

Alcide stood in the kitchen doorway looking at Tara, admiring every inch of her body. She felt him staring at her. She turned around and saw him looking at her through narrowed eyes.

Tara smiled at him, "Hey, baby."

Alcide continued to stand there and look at her with eyes full of greed and lust. Tara became worried. "Alcide? Are you okay?" Alcide kept standing there looking at Tara without taking his eyes off her.

He walked over to her and walked her back to the counter. He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into a long passionate kiss. She melted into his arms as he deepened the kiss. He stopped kissing her.

They stared into each others eyes giving each other a horny look. Tara tried to gain control, "I have to finish putting away the dishes." She turned around and grabbed a dish. Alcide pressed against Tara as his length poked her through his pants. She gasped. Alcide breathed on her neck. "That can wait."

He kissed down the side of her neck. As Tara's body began to heat up from the tender kisses, a soft moan escaped her mouth, "Alcide."

Alcide growled against her neck at the sound of her moaning his name. He brought his hand in front of her and unbuttoned her pants. He slowly slide one of his hands into her pants and down her panties slipping it into her. He began to rub her as she moaned louder and gasped. He slowly let his other hand slide underneath the thin tank that clanged to Tara's body and grabbed one of her breasts. He squeezed it and pulled on her harden nipple.

Her body twitched as she moaned louder, "Ah!"

Alcide continued to pleasure her as he rubbed her faster and kiss her neck. Her body began to shake as he played with her. Before Tara could reach a climax Alcide stopped. He spinned her around to face him. He cupped the back of her head and began to kiss her again. He reached for the end of her shirt and pulled it up. He stop kissing her and raise the shirt over her head and tossed it on the floor. He reached to the back and unsnapped her bra. He snatched it off her and tossed it to the floor too. Alcide tugged at her pants and began to pull them down to her ankles. She stepped out of them and he threw them to the side.

Tara was left with nothing but her panties. She helped Alcide out of his shirt. He began to kiss her. He lifted her up and sat her on the counter. He hooked his fingers on the side of her panties. Tara caught his hands.

"Wait... we can't do this. Sook's coming over, remember?" Not really giving much thought to what Tara just said, Alcide replied, "I'll send her back." Alcide started kissing Tara's neck. She moaned. "No... you can't," Tara said trying to stay focused on the conversation other than the emotions and feelings coursing through her body at the moment. Alcide didn't pay Tara any attention but kept kissing her neck. He hooked his fingers on the side her panties again.

She pushed him off her. Alcide looked at her in confusion. "No," Tara managed to squeak out. Alcide grew impatient. "No?" He questioned Tara. She looked away trying not to stare into those sexy brown eyes. She always hated herself for denying herself the pleasures of Alcide. But Sook was coming over and she haven't seen her best friend in two months since she took off on vampire business with Bill.

"Alcide... we can't. At least not now. Sook will be here any min-" Before she could finish her sentence Alcide ripped Tara's panties completely off her. She gasped. He pulled her to the end of the counter. "Alcide!"

Tara became nervous as her eyes met with his glowing red ones. Although she was a bit nervous, she was turned on and was wetter then ever. He always knew the exact thing to do to drive her crazy. In a low growl Alcide asked, "We can't fuck? Huh? Is that what you're saying?" Tara said nothing but stared at Alcide. "You want me to stop?" Alcide asked, his eyes never leaving her eyes. Her scent aroused him more and more. But when she bit her bottom lip... the wolf in him couldn't hold back any longer. He had to have her. He had to taste her. No longer having patience or control, Alcide bent down and began to devour her.

Tara tilted her head back and let out a loud moan, "Ah!" He kept a steady slow pace teasing her with every stroke. She continued to gasp in short breaths as she moaned from the slippery, wet tongue of Alcide's sliding up and down. He twirled his tongue. Her back began to arch as she grabbed the back of his head. Loving the taste and emotions he evoked from her, Alcide continued to twirl his tongue over and over while adding two fingers to slide in and out.

Tara's back arched more, "Alcide... don't stop... don't... stop!" She gasped even more and began to slide her fingers through his hair as she humped his fingers. "Alcide!... Alcide! Fuck me!"

He continued to work his tongue in her as he quickened the tempo of his fingers pumping in and out. Tara's body began to shake as a rush of heat rose in her stomach and below. Before she could climax he stopped. He pulled his fingers out, raise up and looked at her. She tried to steady her breathing. Alcide gave her a sexy, sinister smile.

"You still want to wait for your friend?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you sooo much everyone! That was the only chapter I was going to have for this story but considering all the encouragement to continue the story made he want to post again. So a shout out to all the people out there that left a review and read my story. It's pretty short (I'm sorry) but I wanted to get this out to you guys for Christmas. Here's my Christmas gift to you guys! **

*****I have another story on TheChamber called Teach Me How To Be Loved that has the main characters being Joe and Rutina just in case you guys are suffering for Alcide/Tara withdrawals. They're not the true blood characters but they do get together in my story. **

**Anyways...**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Enjoy!**

Tara looked at the stupid smirk on Alcide's face. She didn't know whether she wanted to slap it off his face or just ravish him on the kitchen table. He was such a tease and he knew it. But if he wanted to play that game... she would play right along with him.

Tara pushed Alcide back from her. She hopped off the counter and quickly grabbed Alcide by the pants and pulled them down. The lust and pure desire in his eyes never left as he continued to look at Tara's every move. This is what he wanted, his chocolate sexy vixen. She hooked her fingers inside of his boxers and pulled them down to his ankles. Alcide hurriedly stepped out of them just in time as Tara pushed him into the kitchen chair by the table. Alcide growled at her. She kneel down in front of him and stare at his thick, long, harden dick. She looked back up at Alcide who was looking down at her through glowing red eyes. And without another second to pass she grabbed his dick and shoved every inch into her mouth.

Alcide threw his head back and grunt at the feel of her soft, warm, wet mouth working up and down his length. He was surprise that she was able to take every inch of him. Tara moved her mouth up and down his shaft working her tongue around it. As she heard the lengthy breaths and low grunts escape his from him she started to moan. The vibrations from her moans sending the most erotic sensations throughout his body. Alcide pushed her hair out her face as he looked down into her beautiful big brown eyes. Tara forced his dick deeper down her throat as she began to stroke his balls.

"Oh shit!" Alcide groan as he tried his best to keep his composure, but the way Tara worked his length made it almost impossible. She sucked his balls and moved back to his dick and suck it even harder.  
A low growl escaped his lips as his balls started to tighten. Before Alcide could climax Tara stopped. She stared up at Alcide, giving him the same sinister smirk he gave her not too long ago.

Alcide chuckled her seeking revenge. He pulled her up by the arms. Still facing him, he pulled her down on his length as he sat in the chair. Tara threw her head back and let out a loud moan. She gripped Alcide's shoulders as she began to bounce on him. Alcide put his hands on the small of her back, keeping her balanced on his lap. Tara was lost in the heat of the moment with all the different emotions coursing through her. She grabbed Alcide neck and pulled him into deep kiss. His tongue slipped pass her lips into her mouth, teasing and caressing her tongue. He began thrusting upwards into her as she moaned in his mouth. Alcide picked up the pace as he pumped into her harder and faster. Tara broke the kiss and arched her back, giving him full view of her breast.

"Fuck! Alcide!" Tara moaned.

Alcide took a harden nipple into his mouth and began to suck it. Chills rushed up Tara's spine as the pleasure that Alcide was giving her consumed her body. His strong, callused hand rubbed up and down her back while his lips and hot wet tongue devoured her breasts.

The the lovely smells of amber and vanilla engulfed Alcide's senses as he continued his fast penetration. Her scent were a like an aphrodisiac for him. Whenever he got a whiff of her it would send his senses into overdrive.

"Don't stop!" She screamed out.

With her scent getting more and more enticing, Alcide was being to lose control. He unlatched his mouth from her breast and began thrusting upward as he pulled her down onto him. Although the sounds that escaped Tara's mouth indicated pleasure, Alcide wasn't satisfied.

"Fuck." Alcide grunted.

He lift Tara up as he got up from the chair. Still buried inside her Alcide walked to the table and laid Tara on top of it. Tara looked up at Alcide's and grabbed the side of his face. He bent down towards her and planted a gentle kiss onto her lips.

"I love you." He whispered softly against her lips.

Before Tara could say anything he began to pound into her again. Tara fell back onto the table and arched her back as she started moaning. Alcide's grunts and groans became louder and rapid.  
Tara grabbed hold of his arms as she screamed in pleasure.

"I... love.. you."

Alcide looked down at Tara with the most beautiful smile. It took her two years to finally speak those words to him, but the way in which he felt when she finally spoke them to him a week ago and the way he felt at the moment... it was worth the wait.

A gasp is heard. Tara looks behind her and Alcide looks up towards the doorway to see two figures standing there.

"Tara Mae Thornton!" a shocked Sookie gasped.**  
**

*****Sorry for any grammar errors! ******


End file.
